bajo los pétalos de Sakura
by vampire andrea
Summary: Porque los actos del pasado son imperdonables y las heridas del alma no sanan tan rápido, Sasuke Uchiha tiene que seguir intentado, más cuando se encuentra con dos grandes sorpresas. ( HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI SI NO A UNA GRAN AMIGA LLAMADA Eva Torrente) 100% SASUSAKU
1. Bajo el árbol de flores rosadas

Aquel asesino no lo molestaría jamás ni si quiera volvería a mencionar su nombre, por fin había acabado con tan anhelante objetivo, suspiro con mucho cansancio.  
Tas  
Tas  
Tas  
Las pequeñas gotas caían de un cielo gris, el siguió caminado NECESITABA descansar, ahora pensaba en su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha aquel que había asesinado por su famosa venganza , esa que lo arrastro a la más profunda oscuridad.  
Tas  
Tas  
Tas  
Tas  
Seguían cayendo la lluvia mucho más fuerte, El azabache estaba a la deriva de un gran desierto (o ese lugar parecía así) busco con sus ojos de cazador un refugio.  
-Maldita sea-dijo Sasuke  
Sus pies siguieron andando buscando y buscando nada.  
La lluvia aumento casi no podía ver , hasta que entre tanta agua y oscuridad vio un hermoso árbol con flores rosadas , un árbol de cerezo tan grande y frondoso, con las flores abiertas y rosadas. Sasuke pensaba que era la trampa de un enemigo ¿Qué haría un árbol tan hermoso en la mitad del desierto y una lluvia fríamente oscura?  
ADEMAS NO ERA TEMPORADA , decidido lanzo un kunai pero nada , activo su sharinga y no vio nada fuera de lo normal un simple árbol con el chacra pura.  
Después de pensar por 4 horas deicidio descansar , se acercaba muy lentamente a pocos metros de este sintió su característico olor cereza , todavía recordaba el "pequeño accidente".  
Ya había llegado y se recostó en sus ramas , por alguna extraña razón se sintió protegido de la lluvia y la oscuridad , su olor le encantaba y la belleza era impresionante. En pocas palabras había sentido paz consigo mismo y su pedacito de conciencia no le recriminaba sus actos  
-Que dure-dijo en un murmullo  
Cerro los ojos descansando ¿ Hace cuánto no estaba así de relajado, en paz y de cierta manera feliz? Desde que abandonaste a tu amigos dijo esa vocecita Sasuke no la escucho como siempre así pero algo fue diferente estar bajo un árbol de cerezo le recordaba a la peli rosado, recordó la sensación de calidez al sentirla cerca , sus abrazos , sus palabras , su cuerpo , esos ojos color jade que lo hechizaron cuando la vio de nuevo.  
Su tan sola presencia la extrañaba aunque de niña fuera obsesiva con el , tenía muchas cosas buenas -TIENE-pensó , lo cuidaba , algunas veces le llevaba comida te amo y era la única capaz de entender esa parte retorcida y malévola que tenía ¡y la convertía en luz¡ , pero pasaron los años y ella amo a otra persona ,odiándolo a él con todas sus fuerzas por matar frente a sus ojos su nuevo amor y hay perdió toda oportunidad de recuperar a su Sakura mas que paso lo que paso.  
Su vida fue mucho más miserable desde entonces, su equipo lo abandono y solo se dedicó a robar y matar hasta que un mafioso Rata lo contrato para ser su matón y el acepto de ahí en adelante todo fue desgracia , tras desgracias , oscuridad y soledad.  
-yo puedo darte felicidad  
Recordó las palabras de aquella mujer y de ese recuerdo fugaz surgió una duda  
¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si estuviera en Konohan ahora mismo?  
Con esa pequeña duda perdió la conciencia por el sueño y durmió Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. mi amor

La brisa soplaba era inevitable no sentir el amor doloroso ese que quema y arde.

1:23 am

Sasuke estaba en la salida de la aldea escondida entre las hojas y la luna brillaba más que eso sus ojos negros miraban el basto horizonte y a pocos metros de el Sakura Haruno de 13 años esperando una respuesta.

-Sigues siendo molesta

-ahhh-fue lo único que pudo articular sus labios.

Decidido seguir avanzando

-NO TE VAYAS SASUKE-dijo la hermosa joven de cabello rosado-SI TE VAS GRITARE-sus jades no dejaban de llorar y expresaban todo lo que sentía

En pocas milésimas el estuvo detrás de ella sintiendo ese olor tan peculiar que ella desprendía de su cuerpo cereza

-Sakura-dijo el pelo negro mordiéndole los labios-Gracias por todo

Para la joven todo se volvió negro en ese instante. La luna brillaba mucho más y que decir de los pequeños luceros que estaban en el cielo Sasuke los siguió mirando un rato.

Se dispuso a recoger a la joven y la pozo en una banca , estaba inconsciente , retiro las hebras rosadas para deleitarse un poco más JAMAS lo admitiría pero esa chica atraía su atención , sus solos cabellos de color peculiar, su piel , su rostro , sus labios y sus ojos.

-Sasuke-murmuro abriendo un poco los ojos-Te amo no me dejes por favor

Sakura cogió su mano y con ayuda de su voluntad se incorporó lentamente vio como el joven se puso de pie decidido a irse pero antes de dar un paso Sakura lo abrazo por detrás y le acaricio los cabellos de manera tímida, aspiraba su aroma , sus caricias tomaron mas confianza y siguió con su rostro tocaba su barbilla y ojos  
Sasuke voltio y la vio sonrojada y triste esos ojos ella toco sus labios y el disfruto el tacto , tal y como su mama lo hacia después de tener una pesadilla.

-Sasuke-dijo decidida-mirame el joven retiro su mano con brusquedad

-MIRAME SASUKE UCHIHA-dijo cojiendole de la cara-¿VAS A HACER FELIZ? DICES QUE NO ERES IGUAL A NOSOTROS PERO ¡ESO QUE! NADIE ES IGUAL A NADIE TIENES TODO UNA VIDA POR DELANTE NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR POR OROCHIMARU , TE CREEES EL MEJOR SIMPLEMENTE POR TU ESTUPIDO SHARINGAN Y PORQUE HAS SENTIDO DOLOR YO TAMBIEN SENTI MUCHO DOLOR CUANDO MATARON A MI PAPA FRENTE AMIS OJOS

Sasuke no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada y sonrio arrogante ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarle? Seria inútil irse ahora ella le diría a la hokague SI partiría mañana  
Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea

-pero-dijo confundida la joven

-vamos Sakuara es muy tarde y mañana tenemos una misión

-sa-sa-su sasuke

Lo que ocurrio a continuación fue sorpresivo hasta para la joven Sakura junto sus labios con los del muchacho en un intento de primer beso , tenía mucho miedo de ser rechazada pero se sorprendio a si misma dándose cuenta que el Gran Sasuke le correspondia con empeño

-Vamos Sakura te acompañare

El camino había sido muy largo,incomodo y silencioso hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de la joven , la brisa solplo o travez pero mas fuerte y calida.  
-Gracias Sasuke-kun-dijo plantándole otro beso en los labios en ese momento no era dueña de sus actos y vaya que sonreía con alivio.  
Sasuke no se despio solo sonrio arrogante y se fue dándole un beso en su gran frente.

-no faltes a el entrenamiento mañana Sa-ku-ra-dijo enfatizando su nombre

-No faltes tus sa-su-ke-kun

-no faltare

* * *

2:00 am

El teléfono sonó sorpresivamente ¡¿Quién llamaría a esa hora?

-HALO-dijo Lady Tsunada rabiosa

-halo-sonó en la otra línea tímidamente-Soy Sakura HARUNO solo quería avisarle que Sasuke Uchiha intento irse de la aldea para ir con Orochimaru

-ok gracias SAKURA

Tsunade se levantó de golpe

-ese muchachito-dijo-mandare a unos ninjas a vigilar la aldea NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA OROCHIMARU

Avance:  
Toda la aldea estaba rodeada de diferentes tipos de ninjas, no tenía salida tocaría quedarse en la aldea a jugar un rato a los ninjas

-Sakura Haruno no eres tan tonta como pensé

-Sauke Uchiha caerás en las trampas del amor.

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado y que dejen sus comentarios ¿si?**


	3. tanto como tu me amas

El sol salió poderosamente iluminando cada rincón de la aldea a su vez anunciando un día totalmente nuevo lleno de oportunidades.  
La joven miraba desde su ventana el amanecer era exactamente las 7:00 pm y su entrenamiento era a las 7:30 estaba un poco atrasada, no le importaba total su sensei siempre llegaba una hora después.  
Sus cabellos de movían con gracia al compás del viento, ya había llegado al lugar de encuentro ¿Cómo estaría Sasuke?

.

-ahhhh-vostezo estirando sus brazos como queriendo agarrar un pedacito de cielo

-SAKURA-CHAN!-dijo Naruto muy animado-¿Cómo estas?

Sakura lo miro con sus jades y sonrió de manera amable

-bien Naruto y el sensei?

-no ha llegado DEJA QUE LLEGA VERAS QUE LE DARE SU MERECIDO

-callate Naruto esta muy temprano como para estar haciendo escándalos

-jajajajaja Sakura-chan

Sakura miró el cielo pensativa y alejada de la realidad que la rodeaba , El joven de cabellos dorados noto el estado de su amiga y sabia por quién era…o

-Ne Sakura-chan ¿después del entrenamiento quieres venir a comer? Yo invito

-gracias Naruto estaría encantada

Se sonrieron y nada más algo estaba surgiendo.

-HOLA CHICOS-dijo Kakashi

-SENSEI- dijeron algo asustados

-¿Paso algo con ustedes dos de que me haya perdido?

-no n-no como cree sensei- dijo Sakura sonrojada

-bueno chicos me demore porque fui a buscar a alguien-dijo señalando a Sasuke detrás de su espalda- ve con tus amigos

El solo rolo los ojos y miro a la joven de cabellos rosados de una manera muy penetrante fue tal así que Naruto se dio cuenta

-QUE PASA SASUKE PORQUE MIRAS A SAKURA ASÍ

-por nada tonto-dijo percatándose que estaba siendo muy obvio,dejando a Sakura estaba muy confundida  
-ehh bueno chicos hoy tenemos que investigar sobre la planta de la vida eterna para eso formaremos pareja de dos Naruto tu iras..

-VAMOS SAKURA-CHAN TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR IMFORMACION DE ESA PLANTA

-Naruto tú iras con migo-dijo Kacashi

-QUE-dijo el con sorpresa y enojo-COMO SE LE OCURRE MANDAR A SAKURA CON EL PERVERTIDO DE SASUKE NO VE COMO LA ESTABA MIRANDO Y-el joven se quedo callado no pudo seguir hablando ya que la mano de su sensei llego a su gran bocota.

-Naruto será la última vez que me contradigas-dijo mientras le aplicaba un jutsu que lo inmovilizó de pies a cabeza hasta su lengua no la movería por un largo tiempo….

-chao chicos nos vemos aquí las 6 Ahhh por cierto Sakura y Sasuke si no traen información los devuelvo a la academia así que suerte.

-ehhhh eso fue raro –dijo Sakura confundida

-será mejor que comencemos-dijo el muchacho con su típico tono frio

-bien

.

Se adentraron al bosque lentamente cada uno decidió separarce y buscar más información sobre dichosa planta  
Pasaron 2 horas y nada que obtenían un miserable dato como acordaron los dos ninjas se encontrarían en donde iniciaron y fue…

.

-No encontré ningún dato-dijo clavando sus pupilas en los jades

-Sasuke-kun yo creo que Lady Tsunade podría ayudarnos , ella sabe mucho sobre medicina-dijo la joven

- es la Hokague Sakura no creo que…

-soy su aprendiz….

Sasuke la miro sorprendido no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par ¿Cómo no le había dicho? ¿hace cuanto? ¿sera que ella le aviso?

-acaso tú-dijo con el Sharingan activado-A CASO TU FUISTE QUIEN LE DIJO A TSUNADE QUE ME HIVA- dijo acorralando a su presa contra un árbol

-me lastimas-dijo asustada no lo había visto así desde los exámenes chunin y sus ojos era puro odio , el único sentimiento que provocaba ella hacia el

-DIMELO SA-KU-RA ¿ME TIENES MIEDO?-dijo pegándose su cuerpo seductoramente-¿AHORA QUIERES QUE ME VAYA? SA-KU-RA-dijo oliendo su hermoso y elegante cuello , paso su lengua de manera atrevida y lo mordió dejando un morado , volvió y degusto su piel no solo mordiendo , sino saboreando con su lengua de gato

-no no NO SUELTAME , SUELTAME

-jum-rio irónicamente-FUISTE TU QUIEN LE DIJO-dijo quitando la cara de su cuello para enfrentarla a los ojos y besarle salvajemente-DIME-exigió mordiendo su labio inferior

-vaya Uchiha no sabia que te gustara jugar así con las mujeres

.

Los dos jóvenes Sakura y Sasuke miraron al testigo de los arrebatos pasionales del azabache , el poseedor del sharingan se quitó de Sakura instantáneamente como si su solo contacto le quemara la piel y vaya que lo hacia  
¿Qué había hecho? Ella era la única capaz de volverlo loco, ignorando al entrometido la miro ya con los ojos normales y le dijo...

.

-solo no te metas más en mi vida o te ira mal

.

Y sin más que decir se alejó a paso lento, pero atento a ver que quería ese idiota , por otro lado las de los cabellos rosados no salía de su asombre ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se miro el morado causado por el , sonrojandoce instantáneamente, Sasuke le había besado el cuello bueno la forzó de cierta manera  
Miro al frente y lo vio ahí parado con esa gracia que el solo tenia , sus cabellos se movían con tanta vanidad ¿la estaría esperando o qué?

.

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo el joven misterioso

.

Sakura alzo la mirada y si ahora estaba apenada actualmente quería que se la tragara la tierra frente a frente tania nada mis ni nada menos que a Neji Hyuga unos de los finalistas de los exmanes , sus ojos color perla o mas bien de un verde extraño , sus cabellos castaños y lisos, su cara vaya que hermoso era de cerca

.

-si estoy bien yo lo siento por lo de hace un momento-dijo sonrojada y bajando la mirada

-no te preocupes-sonrió amablemente- más bien cuídate de el –dijo mirando al joven que observaba la escena con cierto disgusto-¿Qué hacías con el en un bosque?-dijo con tono de reproche

-es una misión que nos puso Kacashi-sensei

-ahhh conque eres alumna de el , mi sensei lo odia

-jajajaja siempre mantienen compitiendo ¿Eres el primo de Hinata?

-Si lo soy-dijo con tono oscuro- y ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura Haruno –dijo sonriendo y estirando su mano- y tu eres…

-Soy Neji Hyuga- dijo correspondiendo al saludo al sentir el contacto de la mano de su nueva amiga pudo apreciar su calidez y delicadeza casi como una muñequita de cristal ,si era bonita no solo su carita si no su cuerpo pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue su cabellos rosados y sus ojos.

-mmm -carraspeo un poco incomoda por como la miro

-un gusto en conocerte Sakura Haruno


End file.
